Don't Resist
by Cupcakecat127
Summary: Shikamaru and Kankuro have an argument that leads to something unexpected


"You know I would have thought you would leave now" Kankuro said with a sneer on his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Temari will be back in a few hours and then I'll be out of your hair" Shikamaru shot back. It was so troublesome whatever Kankuro and Shikamaru were in the same room they had verbal arguments.

That always ended with Temari using her fan to knock some sense into the both of them. "I'll never understand" The sand inja said with a hiss. "My sister could have anyone she wants and yet she picks a subpar ninja like you!" Shikamaru's body tightened in irritation but he tried to keep his cool and not start a fight. "Okay well since all you want to do is argue let's just sit and say nothing!" Shikamaru barked back.

Kankuro looked to be in deep thought for a few minutes then shifted his eyes back to Shikamaru with a look in his eyes Shikamaru couldn't place. "I guess you right." Kankuro finally said after what seemed like hours of silence. Shikamaru's eyes widened he wasn't expecting Kankuro to just agree with him like that but if it meant no more verbal abuse from him he all was for it.

"Why are we just stand around talking when there's so much else we could be doing?" Kankuro said with a deeper voice than usual as he slowly advanced on Shikamaru's personal space. Shikamaru eyes widened again as he realized the look Kankuro had in his eyes. Lust! The leaf tried to make some space between the two men but suddenly cried out in fear stopped when he felt something course wrap around him.

"Where are you going pet?" A cold voice purred in the leaf ninja's ear. Shikamaru frozen in horror when Gaara started rubbing his dick through his pants his intention clear. "No! don't!' Shikamaru cried and fought against Gaara's iron grip. "That's wrong? don't you want us to make you feel good" Kankuro said licking Shikamaru's cheek. Before grabbing and

throwing him on the floor. "No wait please!" Shikamaru begged "I won't tell anyone just please stop!" He cried to tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Gaara scoffed "like I'm going to let a fine piece of ass like you go to waste"

The redhead said before dropping on his knees and started to unbutton the leaf ninja's pants. Shikamaru tried to scream but was unable when Kankuro forced his dick in his mouth. "Suck it or there will be consequences" He barked the order. Shikamaru fought his head out of his grip. "Go fuck yourself!" He yelled. But as soon as the words left his mouth Kankuro grabbed the younger man by his neck and lifted as his head to his level.

"Looks like someone needs to be punished Gaara". He said to his brother. "It looks like it don't worry pet I'll take good care of you". Gaara purred out before pulling Shikamaru's pants and boxers off. "You're a bigger than expected" Gaara said in surprise. "And and don't think I've forgotten about your punishment" Gaara said gripping Shikamaru's dick. Fear shot through Shikamaru again as Gaara unbutton his pants he knew what was coming next.

"Get on your hands and knees" Gaara ordered his voice thick with lust. Shikamaru whimpered in defeat there was nothing else he could do. As he slowly got into position all he could think about was Temari she would be disgusted if she ever found out that he let Gaara and Kankuro do this do him more tears rolled down his face.

"Be gentle okay?" The dark haired man asked in a shaky voice. Gaara laughed at his pleading voice and gave his ass a smack causing Shikamaru to cry out in pain. "Sorry brat but you don't deserve gentle" The red haired lined his dick up with Shikamaru's hole. "No! wait I'm not ready!" The leaf ninja begged. "Don't care" Gaara growled out as he slammed his dick without warning.

Shikamaru froze before let out a loud screech of pain that was cut short when Kankuro forced his dick in Shikamaru's mouth again "Suck it or he'll fuck you until you pass out". Shikamaru rubbed his tongue along the large dick and gagged as it hit the back of his throat. Gaara moaned as he continue to thrust.

"Damn you're tight and you're rocking your hips against me like you wanted this all along" Shikamaru felt the pain go away and pleasure come in its place he didn't want to enjoy but his dick was screaming for a release "I'm sorry Temari". He thought. The dark haired man pulled off Kankuro's dick with a pop. "Gaara! please faster, harder!" Shikamaru begged and moaned completely giving up his dignity. Kankuro looked down at Shikamaru getting fucked open by brother.

His his mouth was open his eyes were closed in pain and pleasure he smirked and started beating his own dick up and down at the sexy view "What a site the leaf's very own genius begging to get fucked by the Kazakage" Because of Kankuro's dirty talk Shikamaru was on the verge of his climax But stopped when Gaara clamped his hand around his dick preventing his release.

Shikamaru groaned in frustration. "Tell me who give it to you better Me or Temari?" His hissed in his ear. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the question. "I can't answer that!" Shikamaru cried out. Gaara frowned at his response. "Really?, has Temari ever touched you like this?" Gaara asked as he rubbed Shikamaru's throbbing dick. "Has she ever fucked you like this?" he asked humping him harder causing the leaf ninja to moan and rock his hips against him.

Gaara pulled on his hair "Well?" Shikamaru stuttered out an answer "No!" "Then tell me pet" Gaara demanded pull Shikamaru's hair tie out letting his long hair fall free around his face. "Who makes you feel better?" Shikamaru was going crazy he loved Temari but she's never made him feel like this so pushing Temari out of his mind he arched his back and finally gave Gaara his answer.

"YOU!" He screamed out. Gaara smirked in pleasure and finally let go of his dick. And Shikamaru he screamed in pleasure as his release hit. After after a few more thrusts Gaara groaned as he releases his seed deep inside Shikamaru the dark haired man moaning has his insides were coated. Kankuro shot his load on Shikamaru's face.

After a few minutes Gaara finally pulled his limp dick out of Shikamaru's ass as the leaf ninja collapsed in exhaustion.

Shikamaru woke up on a couch to someone stroking his face and hair he opened his eyes to see Temari with a concerned look on her face. "I got home and you were unconscious Gaara said you hit your are head on something". Shikamaru didn't answer he looked down at himself and in saw he was fully dressed felt clean.

Then looked and saw Gaara he smirked at him and then walked away. Shikamaru dropped his head back on the couch "Shikamaru?". Temari asked concerned. "Yeah". He answered "I hit my head


End file.
